Captured love
by Marie Kurosaki
Summary: He has captured her and is raping her, How will her life change after this adventure.
1. Introductory

**Hey, guys, I'm new here and I hope you will like my stories. I own no anime or cartoons, I do own Marie Kurosaki and I don't own the name Kurosaki ok. So in every story that I make there will be Marie (me) and a group or band called the dark angels which I own as well, and I will try to make a story every week. ok, I will put up a story either today, tomorrow, or next weekend.**

 **bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**hope you guys like it. ps there is no konan in my stories**

A young woman opened her green emerald eyes to see a she was lying on a big bed, she soon turned around to find a small window and a door that leading out the room. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp, then next to the door was a green tropical plant with red flowers in the plant. Then not so long after she explored the room the door opened, a young guy with short orange hair and piercings came in and looked at her with a smirk.

"I see you are awake," he said with a smirk on his face

"who are you?" said the woman

"didn't the nine tails tell you about me" then the light went on revealing the Akatsuki robe

"your ppp Pein" she stuttered with horror

"you'd be correct," he said grinning to himself

"what do you want with me!?" she said with fear

"Now Now don't be afraid of me...yet," he said while getting closer to her pink hair

"stay back...please," she said while backing away

"don't move" he slipped his hand under her top

"NO!" she slapped him

"YOU BITCH!" he pushed her on the bed

"NO DON'T PLEASE" she begged him to stop

"too late," he said while taking off her clothes, after she was naked he unzipped his pants and put his member next to her entrance.

"no! please don't put it in me" she screamed

but he didn't listen to her and thrust his member inside her, she was crying begging him to stop, but it made things worse the more she cried and begged he would thrust harder and faster and soon he came inside of her.

 **the next morning**

When Sakura awoke the next morning she started crying, her tears didn't want to stop before the door was opened. she stiffened of fear then she saw the Akatsuki members without Pein standing there.

"there she is" spoke a girl with black shoulder length hair (aka Marie)

"she is so cute," said the other members (not Marie)

"who are you people," Sakura said while staring at Marie

"we are the Akatsuki members, you must have already met Pein," Marie said while looking at Sakura

"would you like to eat" asked Deidara then sakura's stomach growled for food

"yes please," Sakura said while smiling at them and they smiled at her as well

"don't worry Pein is not here," Marie said

"WW where is he?" she stuttered

"he is on a mission with my teammates," Marie said while smirking

"why are you smirking," Sakura asked

"because when my teammates have to go to a mission without Pein or me they screw up," she said and then everybody started laughing.

"well then we should introduce ourselves," said Deidara

"my name is Marie Kurosaki," she said

"my name is Deidara"

"my name is Sasori"

"my name is Itachi Uchiha"

"you're related to Sasuke!" she said shocked

"yes I am, hope my little brother has been kind to you," he said smiling to Sakura

"actually he joined Orochimaru and tried to kill me once," she said then she sighed

"anyway let's continue then you can tell us," Marie said

"ok, my name is Kisame"

"my name is Tobi, Tobi is a good boy"

"my name is Hidan hotty"

"ignore him, my name is Kakuzu"

"and my name is Zetsu"

"it's nice to meet you all," she said while grinning

"now let's eat something and then we come back and you tell us everything ok," Marie said

"are you sure I should go out of this room what if he comes back!?"

"don't worry he should be home in 2 days" the Akatsuki laugh

so they eat, then Sakura says about her past and Sasuke and how she is feeling right now and how Pein raped her. Then Marie gave her the pill, once they finished talking about there past it was late and then everybody went to sleep.

 **so here is the first chapter hope you liked it**

 **see you next time**

 **bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**two days later**

Pein has come back home with Marie's teammates 5 min ago and went to check on Sakura, when he opened the door he saw her sitting on the bed smiling, then he started to speak and she stiffened.

"I'm back, come downstairs in 5 min… and don't be late" and with that he left,

Sakura did as she was told and went downstairs,

there she saw the Akatsuki member that she has met and 12 people standing near the entrance 5 girls and 6 boys, then Marie spoke

"these are my teammates, please introduce yourselves," Marie said with a slight smile.

the girls started off

"my name is Alice"

"my name is Tori"

"my name is Jennifer"

"my name is nana"

"and my name is Tsubaki"

then the boys

"my name is Ren"

"my name is Martin"

"my name is Ken"

"my name is Kyo

"my name is Zero"

"and my name is Jason"

"ok, know you know the fuckers names, so tell them your name"looks at Sakura

"my name is Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you?"

"yeah whatever" they snorted at her, then Marie hits them all on the head then there was a knock on the door they opened the door and saw team taka, Sakura stiffened when she saw Sasuke

"what do you want little brother!?"

"we want to join you guys" Sasuke didn't see sakura yet

"and what makes you think you can join us!" Marie snapped at Sasuke

"you can then anybody can"

"what does that supposed to mean!"

"what I'm trying to say is that you're a weakling"

"That's it you Bitch!" Marie activated her dragon eyes and threw Sasuke into a wall and is kicking and punching him with speed.

"when did you get so strong"

"i was always strong bitch. I'm a Kurosaki and the Kurosaki clan where dragons since i was the last girl to be born I'm the black dragon the most powerful dragon I'm stronger than the 10 tailed fox, and definitely stronger than you bitch!"

"look at what you did to Sasuke-Kun you bitch" Karin yelled at her

"THAT'S IT NOBODY CALLS ME A BITCH AND GET TO LIVE YOU SLUT PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Marie stop please you're starting to scare me" Sakura looked into Marie's red eyes with sadness in sakura's eyes

"next time bitch you won't be so lucky" she went to sit down next to Jason

"Sakura!?"Sasuke shouted

"what" she asked

"what are you doing here!?"

"ask him" points at Pein

"what she is doing here is none of your business, and you can join," Pein said

"what, leader-sama you can't be serious letting them joins us!?"Marie said

"give me one good reason they shouldn't join us"

"because Uchiha brat almost killed sakura!"

"you're in guys," Pein said Marie got up and started talking

"kill me now! oh and leader-sama"

"yes?"

"I'll will not be home for 2 days" and with that she left

 **that night**

 **sorry guys but you'll have to wait to find out what happens next**

 **bye**


	4. Chapter 3

**Before I start i wanted to say that Marie's (my) eyes are very brown eyes and when she actives the dragon eyes they turn red and Marie and Jason are dating. Now let's continue.**

 **that night**

Pein was in Sakura's room and was shouting at her.

"you let him almost kill you!?"

"I was still in love with him that time!" Pein slapped her

"don't ever say that again!, got it!"

"then do you want me to tell you lies" another slap

"THAT'S IT!" and he raped her again, 30 min of fucking her he came inside her and forced her to suck his dick.

 **Two day later again**

Marie come back home to see Sakura sitting with the rest of the akatsuki and her teammates were still asleep

"hello people and team taka"Marie said glaring at Sasuke then Jason come down stairs to give her a kiss and he did

"so how are you babe" Jason asked as he was staring at Alice, then sakura pulled Marie to her room

"go to Jason's room with Ken at 5:30, ok" Marie nodded

 **5:30 pm**

Marie and ken were standing near the door and then opened it, to see Jason fucking Alice

"wtf"was there reaction, the Jason and Alice look up to see Marie's hands closing her eyes and Ken angry, then Alice went to ken

"You slut this is how you repay me i spend money on you every single day I fuck you when you ask me to!"and then Ken slapped Alice, then Jason went to Marie

"babe this is not what it lo"

"no this is exactly what it looks like! why Jason"

"why what?"

"why didn't you just break up with me, why did you lie to me and Ken!"

"because you lied about your past to your teammates and Akatsuki and I still don't know your past!"

"you know what, Hey people and team taka come downstairs now!"then they all went downstairs

"why did you calls us her bitch"Hidan said

"SHUT UP!"

"are you going to tell us your past or not"Jason said

"As you know I'm from the Kurosaki clan,"

"yes but what caused their death is still a mystery for 15 years" Pein included

"no it is not, i killed them, i was 10 years old and I turned into the black dragon my powers were too strong for me to control but before I was about to kill my brother i collapsed then, then a few hours later I woke up i saw my brother looking at me in fear he told me what happened, then a few more hours later he killed himself unable to go on without the clan. So that is my true past hope you liked Jason"Marie said with sadness in her eyes

"why didn't you ever tell us this"

"i wouldn't make a difference you would still cheat on me with Alice and I would still be lonely, oh yeah and you and Alice are off the team"

"but where will you get more people"

"I already have them, Jen, Justin come out"

and they did, and was a great experience for them all Jason and Alice left the Akatsuki and then Sakura pulled Marie away again

"Marie i have bad news"

"what is it sakura?"

"I'm starting to like Pein" Marie was shocked, but then she said

"tell him that" and then she went up to her room


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting a story yesterday I forgot because I got sick last Saturday, oh and before I forget Jason Is still in the Akatsuki just not Marie's teammate and Alice left for good so she will not be here again, and when sakura said she loved Pein that was her escape plan moving on.**

Sakura listened to Marie and is now searching for Pein. When she found him she asked if she can talk to him in her room,

"Pein I would like to tell you something," she said nervously

"then spit it out already" he snorted at her

"nevermind," she said to herself ' _maybe I should tell him later'_

"just say it!"

"NO forget it, you can leave now," she said almost shouting

, "tell me now!"

"no you can forget it!" and the he started fucking here are some things he said while fucking her

"fuck you are so tight… oh man I'm gonna cum soon"

"no please don't cum inside I don't want to get pregnant!"

"oh come on get pregnant" then he came inside of her

the next morning sakura saw Pein sleeping that was perfect he left the window open so she could escape and she did, after a few min he woke up to see that Sakura has escaped

"shit!" he yelled then Marie and the other Akatsuki came in (including Jason)

"Leader put on some clothes!" Marie yelled at him, only Marie can yell at him without getting killed

"Sakura has escaped capture her now!"

"hai" Marie said as she jumped out the window even though Marie likes Sakura she had to obey orders.

 **Two hours later**

"I'm back with the bitch, faggot,s," Marie said as she was caring in unconscious Sakura

"good now take her to the chamber we can not make her feel as though we are being nice to her, we will make her miserable" Pein smirked including the Akatsuki and Marie

 **next day**

Sakura woke up to see she was in a chamber then Marie and Pein came in so Sakura is screaming now

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME BACK HERE !" then she slapped Marie across the face

"shut up!"pein shouted Marie then left the chamber

 **Sorry it's so short i have writer's block please share some ideas for the next chapter**

 **bye**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if you don't like Konan being here but wait and see something happened to Konan and it will be said in this story, and I will try to not put Marie in my stories as much as possible, a few more chapter and I will be done with this story yay, and sakura is starting to like Pein for real.**

 **The next day**

Some of the Akatsuki came to check on Sakura

"how are doing? " Sasori asked

"can you guys tell me if there was another girl before Marie," Sakura asked shyly

"why do you ask, Tobi is a good boy"

"because when I was in pein's room I smelled another girl," Sakura said shyly

"oh, while it's a long story," Deidara said

"can you tell me?"

"yes. There was a girl her name was Konan she was Pein's childhood friend and then they became lovers, a few years ago Konan got pregnant but when she was giving birth she and the baby died and after her death Pein became cold never happy, but now that you came he started to smile more and had been a but friendly just like he was when he was with Konan." Itachi explained

"so you're trying to say that Pein loved her with all his heart?" sakura said

"yes!" they replied

"but you're saying since I came he was acting differently?"

"Yes!" they replied

"how different?"

"He is in love with you!" they all said

"no, he is not, I betrayed Marie by saying I loved Pein, but now I like him for real."

"yes he is in love with you, and if I remember you didn't say that to Pein just Marie," Zetsu said (aka he was spying on sakura when she said it)

"No, he didn't give me time to say it to him"

"Say what?, to me" Pein appeared with some food

"nn-nothing," they all said

"spit it out already!"

"no," they all said

"fine then, everybody out!" the Akatsuki left leaving Sakura with Pein

"what do you want," she said as she looked away

"what were you guys talking about" as pulled her head so that she faced him

"I just asked them a question," she said, but it was the truth

"what was it"

" it was nothing"

"please tell me" Sakura was shocked to hear him say please

"w-what"

"I love you Sakura, the moment I laid my eyes on you I fell in love you"

"I do like you to Pein but maybe in the future I might even love you, forgive me for escaping" she started to cry

"only if you forgive me for raping you"

"I forgive you"

"me too" and with that the kissed passionately

 **hey guys hope you liked this one better because I didn't even add Marie yay and it was actually a fanfic**

 **bye guys**


	7. Chapter 6: final chapter

**Hey, guys, this is my last chapter and there is a character death. So yea hope you like it, warning a lot of Marie here**

It was like any normal day. The Akatsuki was in the living room, talking and staring at Pein and Sakura being lovey-Dovey.

"Hey babe," Pein started

"yea?" Sakura asked

"what would you like to do today"

"I don't really care as long as it-" she was interrupted my screaming, then Marie came downstairs and Jason was hiding behind the couch.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Marie screaming at Jason

"now-now let's not be too hasty," Pein said (everybody: anime sweat drop)

"NO! LET'S BE HASTY,"

"what did you do Jason!" everybody screamed and is glaring at him

"I didn't do anything," Jason said innocently

"Lier!" they all yelled

"all I did was slap her ass while she was working out," he said with a smirk

"YOUR FUCKIN-" they all heard an explosion outside, they all ran outside to see. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Gaara, and everybody else.

"Let sakura-chan go!" Naruto screamed

"NO Naruto stop," Sakura said standing in front of everybody

"Sakura you are ok," Kakashi said shocked

"Yes I'm ok and I like it her so, please leave"

"You bastards brainwashed her!" Naruto screamed as he started a Rasengan and was running towards Pein, But before he could Marie blocked the attack with her hand

"What!? what how could you stop my Rasengan, who are you!?" Naruto Screamed

"My name is Marie Kurosaki, I'm from sand village killed my clan when I was 10 years old I'm also the legendary black dragon with red eyes, And stronger than the 10 tailed beasts" Marie said while smirking

"what!? I thought that I killed you" Gaara screamed

"well you thought wrong Gaara, DRAGON EYES" Marie activated her Dragon eyes which her dark eyes turned red, everybody was shocked (not the Akatsuki)

they all started fighting Marie was winning, but then Naruto was about to attack Pein she took the hit and is now bleeding non-stop, and every Akatsuki and sakura and her friends came running towards her.

"I'm sorry I was a weakling, Sakura. I'm sorry that I have caused everybody misery and pain and for that I'm sorry" Marie said weakly

"No Marie your not going to die!" Sakura started to cry she tried to heal her, but Marie wouldn't let her.

"I was strong physically but weak mentally, I had no life or emotions within me, my world was black and white not a single color, but when you came into my life you had so much energy you were full of sunshine and I was scared of that" Marie saying it while closing her eyes a bit

"Marie, it's true you had no life or emotions because you're clan is dead and there where your world

"thank you for everything s-a-k-u-r-a" and Marie closed her eyes and stopped breathing

"NO Marie you can't die like this!" sakura started to cry, and so did the Akatsuki the others were rather shocked to see the Akatsuki cry.

"This is all your fault" the Akatsuki and Sakura started to scream at the others.

"We're sorry we were about you guys, and Sakura we're sorry for this mess" and with that they disappeared

 **two years later**

"I can't believe it has been two years since Marie died," Sakura said

"I know my dear, her life was so hard,"

"Two years have passed now look, we are married and Have twins a boy and a girl, and Jason is in depression

"I know my dear I know"

"Daddy can I play with uncle Saucy-chan," two children asked

"of course you can" and they walked inside the hideout

"Uncle Saucy-chan play with us please" they begged

"not until you stop calling me that!" he shouted at the kids, which made them cry

"Sasuke you're dead!" they all shouted

"ok I will play with you guys," he said scared at the death glares that were staring at him

 **the end**

 **R &R and no flames please**


End file.
